Talk:Geography of Brunant
Regional/World Map (?) Do we have a map on file that shows Brunant in relation to surrounding nations? All the maps I can find show only the nation by itself. Matt (talk) 01:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) This is the only one. But do you think we should increase Brunant's size scalewise? Given that the country has lots of varying cultural/geographic regions and many cities, the present area (about 1400 sq. mi.) seems rather small. HORTON11: • 19:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yea, I'd say so. Maybe if we bumped it to Corsica-ish size it would work out (from 3600 to 8600 km). Doing so might be a bit drastic, but I think it's needed. You are right in saying that our present population and geographic/cultural diversity doesn't make much sense given our size. Matt (talk) 20:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Something the size of Corsica would be good. We should see what the others have to say though. HORTON11: • 21:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Corsica-sized seems good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll need to find a scale map in order to better determine Brunant's size and we'll also need to fix up all Brunant pages and geography pages with area given. HORTON11: • 13:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) How about this new size. Altogether it's just slightly smaller than Corsica. HORTON11: • 14:31, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Libertas has around the same size. Wabba The I (talk) 15:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The new area should be around 8200-8300 sq. km, as it is just slightly smaller than Corsica. HORTON11: • 15:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) That looks great. Far more substantial than the previous map. Matt (talk) 15:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) And does the area sound good? I couldn't get an exact area but I estimated it to be around that. HORTON11: • 15:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yep. The area doesn't have to be exact anyway, but it looks fine to me. Matt (talk) 15:42, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so it seems most people like the new size so i'll implement it today. HORTON11: • 15:47, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Wow it's big, now it's almost like Slovakia.MMunson (talk) 03:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Haha do you mean Slovenia? Yea I didn't realize it but you're right. Wow. Matt (talk) 03:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) : Yes sorry, it's confusing, but Slovenia is bigger. And now Brunant's also nearly the same size as northern ireland and MontenegroMMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 03:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) It is far located. Venice was an important ruler in Brunant. Venice is behind Italy. Wabba The I (talk) 15:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Well Venice was large and powerful in the medieval period, with colonies all over the Mediterranean. HORTON11: • 18:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I know. Venice is on the east side of Italy. The colonies, Creta, Greece isles ... were all eastern isles. Wabba The I (talk) 21:43, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Geographic Map How did you make the Geographic map? Yoshieisawsim (talk) 00:00, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :That was made on paint. It's an improvement over an older one, but could be made better for sure. horton11 00:45, February 2, 2020 (UTC)